


;))))))))

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I don't even know anymore, If You Squint - Freeform, It's kinda Jamilton, M/M, really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: Jefferson is a Geography teacher, Hamilton is a Substitute English teacher, shenanigans ensue





	

Brown eyes scanned over their computer screen, the harsh light hurting their eyes but they blinked it away, they wouldn’t have to look at it for long. Thomas finished up with attendance and stood before walking around his desk and leaning against it with crossed arms. Struggling against the urge to rub the exhaustion from his eyes, this was only the first class of many. He reached across his desk to grab his clicker thing that helped him control the projector, hell if he knew what the little device was called, before straightening back up into his lounge against his desk, a slide already up on the wall. He began to explain the lesson for today, clicking to change the slide every now and again until a loud noise was heard from across the hall followed by cursing and yelling. He paused to look at his closed door, should he go see what happened? Or continue teaching his class? He could already hear them whispering about what could’ve happened so with a sigh he straightened himself and went to go examine the situation. The classroom door was open but there was no teacher inside, only a bunch of frantic juniors. Thomas just stood in the doorway and watched as a kid with brown hair tied up into a sloppy bun tried to take charge of the situation but no one listened to busy with panicking so the geography teacher decided to step in. He squared his shoulders and straightened his back, authority oozing from him as he demanded  
“What’s going on here?”  
Everything seemed to stop at once as all eyes turned to him, he looked across the room to see a fallen projector and a few passed out students. Either the excitement got to them or they were really deep sleepers. The kid with the bun walked over to him, explaining the situation at a mile a minute, Thomas couldn’t understand with how fast he was going  
“Wait, wait, slow down, i can’t understand you. Repeat yourself but slower this time.”  
The kid took a deep breath and nodded before launching into his explanation again, slow enough that Thomas could understand but still pretty fast  
“I don’t really know, the projector just fell out of nowhere and everyone started screaming, a couple of kids passed out, a couple of kids didn’t even wake up. For all i know they could’ve had a heart attack and now they’re dead, oh god what if they’re dead? Oh shit, what if they’re actually dead, holy fuck, i didn’t think of that! What if-”  
Thomas stopped him mid sentence, he was just rambling anyway  
“What? The projector fell? How? Projectors don’t just fall.”  
The kid flailed his arms  
“I don’t fucking know! It just fell!”  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose  
“Ok, calm down, that’s inappropriate language for school.”  
Not like Thomas actually fucking cares but still  
“As if i haven’t heard that before.”  
He decided to ignore that comment  
“Where’s the teacher?”  
The kid puffed up, clearly irritated  
“I’m the teacher!”  
Thomas looked shocked before getting a little angry himself, there's no way this short ass kid is the teacher, and anyway, he’s seen the teacher that owns this room, this little kid is not her  
“Yeah, ok, whatever. Where's the real teacher?”  
“She’s sick. I’m the sub.”  
Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh….that makes more sense but it was still difficult to believe  
“But you’re so…”  
The ki-Substitute puffed up more, face turning red in anger  
“I’m so what?”  
Thomas shook his head, he knew when to quit   
“Nothing, nevermind. We have to fix this situation.”  
The Sub looked like he wanted to disagree but he nodded anyway and commanded a student to go get a nurse while Thomas called the tech guy on his phone and told him the situation.  
“Ben’s on his way down to fix this.”  
The Sub nodded before Thomas sent the students over into his classroom to prevent further injury from the stray glass before they began to attempt a cleanup. Ben came in a few moments later and nodded at the duo  
“Alright, what happened?”  
Thomas ran him down as the Sub finished sweeping up the glass into a pile before Ben sent them out so he could get to work. The sub has his arms crossed and was turned away from Thomas, probably still upset about earlier. He rolled his eyes  
“Hey, i never caught your name.”  
“Alexander Hamilton.”  
He cocked his head, he had heard that name somewhere before. Alexander turned to meet his curious gaze, snapping  
“What? I don’t know your name either.”  
He grinned and stuck his hand out  
“Thomas Jefferson.”  
Alexander shook his hand which gave Thomas the opportunity to notice the sticky wetness in the other’s hand. He pulled away and looked at his hand to see red  
“Are you...bleeding?”  
Alex looked at his own hand to see a rather nasty gash across his palm  
“Fuck! How did you not notice that!”  
He shrugged   
“I’ve had worse. What happened to the whole ‘inappropriate language for school’ thing”  
Thomas shook his head and grabbed Hamilton’s wrist  
“That was when i thought you were a student, come on, you’re going to the nurse.”  
Alex protested  
“What? No! She’s coming here anyway! Remember?”  
Just as he said that, a lady with long black hair rounded the corner and paused to observe the scene, the student Alex had sent right behind her  
“Ah, hello Eliza.”  
She nodded at Thomas  
“Mr. Jefferson.”  
Alex butted in  
“Hi, yes, the student’s are in his classroom over there.”  
He gestured with his free hand and Thomas’s grip on his wrist tightened causing him to hiss out a curse  
“Yes but Mr. Hamilton’s hand has a rather nasty gash in it.”  
“Tis nothing but a scratch, Mr. Jefferson.”  
They glared at each other  
“Besides, there are passed out students in there who could be dead.”  
“And you could be dying of blood loss!”  
“Gentleman.”  
Eliza broke them free of their heated glaring competition  
“I would like to take a look at his hand.”  
With a triumphant grin Thomas held out Alexander’s hand who grumbled behind him before hissing as Eliza began to prod at the wound with a small frown before nodding to herself and turned to the student still standing there with a soft smile  
“Ms. Reynolds, would you please escort Mr. Hamilton to the nurse's office, please? I will go inside and take a look at the unconscious students.”  
The girl nodded and gestured for Alex to follow her and he did with another glare shot back at Jefferson who grinned and wiggled his fingers in the form of a wave which earned him a middle finger. Thomas had to admit, Alexander had a great ass though.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIN!!!  
> I'm very sorry for this  
> If i made any mistakes, please leave them in the comments, i'll fix them as soon as i can  
> Thank you!


End file.
